Daniel Jackson és Thoth Könyve
by Itesz
Summary: FORDÍTÁS Írta: Kelsie B. Daniel kutatása a legendás Thoth Könyve után végül egy olyan csatába torkollik, amit a saját lelkéért kell megvívnia.
1. Első rész

**Daniel Jackson és Thoth Könyve** – The Book of Thoth by Kelsie B.  
Forrás: Link a profilban  
Írta: Kelsie B.  
Spoiler: A negyedik évadig minden  
Korhatár: PG-13 (13)  
Párosítás: Nincs  
Összefoglalás: Daniel kutatása a legendás Thoth Könyve után végül egy olyan csatába torkollik, amit a saját lelkéért kell megvívnia.  
Fordította: Itesz  
Letölthető, nyomtatható változat: Link a profilban

Ez a kedvenc fanficem, remélem, ez meg is látszik. Különlegessége, hogy az egyik évben második lett az SFA összesítésben, és ezt nagyon meg is érdemli. Olyan dolgok merültek fel benne, amelyek közül nem egyet később a sorozatban is megvalósítottak. És még valami: ez az első hosszabb lélegzetvételű fordításom. Jó szórakozást hozzá!

--

**Daniel Jackson és Thoth Könyve**

Első rész

_Nagy Ramesesnek, Egyiptom fáraójának született egy fia, Setna, aki idővel az ősi írások szakértőjévé, és neves mágussá vált. Midőn a többi hercegek egész álló nap vadásztak vagy apjuk seregét vezették a birodalom távoli vidékeinek őrzésére, addig Setna nem lelte örömét másban, csakis a tanulásban._

_Az egyik nap, amikor hosszú papirusztekercsek oldalaira írt könyveket tanulmányozott, megakadt a szeme egy másik, évszázadokkal korábban élt fáraó fiának történetén, aki éppen olyan kiváló írnok és bölcs mágus volt, mint ő - valójában kiválóbb és bölcsebb, hiszen Nefrekeptah elolvasta Thoth Könyvét, amellyel az ember elbűvölheti a mennyet és a földet, és megtanulhatja a madarak és vadak nyelvét._

(Thoth Könyve)

- Thoth? Ki az a Thoth? - kérdezte Jack, miközben hátradőlt a székében, és feldobott egy ceruzát.  
- Mindjárt elmondom, Jack - válaszolta Daniel és mérgében a következő diára kattintott. - Mint már mondtam…  
- Odaadnád a kiegészített változatot, Daniel?  
Jack próbált legalább egy kicsit érdeklődőnek tűnni Daniel legújabb szenvedélye iránt de a háromnegyed órás diavetítés és előadás néhány penészes egyiptomi istenről szerinte 40 perccel hosszabb volt a kelleténél. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a háta már felvette az eligazító székének alakját. Tudomást sem véve arról, hogy Teal'c lopva rápillant, újból felhajította a ceruzáját a levegőbe.  
- Thoth az egyiptomiak egyik leghatalmasabb istene volt. Ő tanította az írástudást az egyiptomiaknak, a gyógyítással, csillagászattal és még egy sor egyéb tudománnyal együtt - folytatta Daniel, határozottan Jacknek intézve szavait.  
- Nem kétlem, hogy egy valódi hős a szemedben – gúnyolódott Jack, de Hammond tábornok meleg tekintete visszavonulásra kényszerítette.  
- Nos, elnézve a panteont, úgy tűnik, Thoth azon kevesek egyike, akik tényleg szívükön viselték az emberi faj sorsát. Később a görög mitológiában is feltűnik, mint Hermész, de vele kapcsolatban mindenütt található utalás Thoth Könyvére is. A legenda szerint a könyv felfedi az istenek titkait – gyorsan átfutotta a kezében tartott papírok némelyikét. – Hogy egészen pontos legyek: „Elolvasva megtanulhatjuk beszélni a vadak nyelvét, látni a szelet és hallani a napot. Felfedezhetjük az istenek titkait és megérthetjük csillagok énekét."  
- Csodás – bukott ki Jackből, aki még mindig a ceruzáját dobálta.  
Teal'c egy könnyed mozdulattal elkapta, és letette az asztalra – Jack kartávolságán kívülre.  
- Szerinted tényleg létezik? – hitetlenkedett Sam.  
- Hát eddig ami csak megmaradt az egyiptomi hagyományokból, valamilyen módon kapcsolódott a goa'uldokhoz. Úgy tudjuk, Thoth Könyvét először Nefrekeptah találta meg néhány, a Nílus alsó folyásánál elrejtett ládákban, és azokat „egy kígyó őrizte, amelyet nem lehet elpusztítani", ami akár egy goa'uldra is utalhat.  
- Csábító, uram – fordult Jackhez Sam. – Ha ez a valami létezik, értékes lehet a számunkra.  
- Ha tényleg felfed mindent – érvelt Daniel –, amit róluk tudni lehet, akkor tartalmaznia kell a legyőzésük titkát is.  
- Szóval azt mondod, induljunk Thoth Könyvének felkutatására?  
- Kutatás… Ez jól hangzik – mosolyodott el Daniel.  
- Ha úgy véli, jó esélye van annak, hogy segít a goa'uldok elleni harcban, akkor támogatom a felkutatására indított küldetést – szólt Hammond tábornok.  
- Köszönöm, tábornok. Ami azt illeti, már van ötletem, hol kezdhetnénk a keresést.  
- Hallgatom.  
- Az összes ősi szöveg szerint Nefrekeptah sírja Memphisben van. Nem rejtett Elvis-vicc, Jack. Memphis, azaz Egyiptom.  
- Hékás! – fortyant fel Jack. – Én is tudom, hogy van egy Memphis Egyiptomban!  
- Tegnap éjjel, amikor a térképet nézegettem, valami szöget ütött a fejembe – kiterítette a Nílus-delta térképét az asztalra. – Itt helyezkedik el Memphis, pontosan Gíza alatt. Mi van, ha nem is a földi városról van szó? Mi van, ha egy bolygóra gondoltak?  
- Persze – helyeselt töprengő arccal Sam. – Ennek van értelme. De rengeteg bolygó van odakint, Daniel. Hogyan találhatnánk meg azt, amelyik Memphisnek felel meg?  
- Hát, Abidosz is egy bolygó és egy volt egyiptomi város is egyben. Akárcsak Héliopolisz, Ernest bolygója – mutatott ezekre Daniel a térképen.  
- Hová akarsz kilyukadni? – szólt közbe Jack.  
- A számítógéphez fordultam, és kiszámítottam a távolságot a két bolygó között, ami ennyiszerese a földi Héliopolisz és Abidosz városok közti távolságnak – folytatta Daniel, és megmutatta a kinyomtatott eredményt a többieknek. – Szóval, feltételezve, hogy egyenes arányosság van a városok és a bolygók közti távolságok között, kiszámolhatjuk az Abidosz és Memphis közti valós távolságot, és kapunk egy szakaszt az űrben. Ha elforgatjuk ezt három dimenzióban, akkor egy bolygóba kell ütköznünk. Persze csak akkor, ha beleszámoltuk az eltolódás mértékét is.  
- Ez ijesztő. Kezd úgy beszélni, mint maga – fordult Samhez Jack.  
- Ezredes, Danielnek igaza lehet – erősködött Sam. – Memphis és Héliopolisz közötti számításai mindenesetre helyesek.  
Egy számítógép felé fordult, és elkezdett valamin dolgozni. Jack és Daniel közreállták, a válla fölött kísérve figyelemmel, ahogy megalkotja a számítások háromdimenziós modelljét.  
- Meg is van – jelentette ki végül, a képernyő egy pontjára mutatva. – Csak egyetlen általunk ismert bolygó illik bele ebbe a modellbe.  
- Meg tudja mondani a koordinátákat, őrnagy? – kérdezte Jack.  
- Nos, ez a bolygó nincs a felderítési listán, de kiszámoltathatom a számítógéppel a koordinátáit. Néhány napon belül kaphatunk valamilyen eredményt – felelte Sam.  
- Tábornok, engedélyt kérek a kutakodásra – mosolygott halványan Jack, leginkább Daniel kaján lelkesedésén.

--

_Amikor Setna tovább olvasott, és megtudta, hogy Thoth Könyvét Nefrekeptah-val együtt temették el Memphisben, a királyi sírban, többé nem lelhette nyugalmát addig, míg meg nem találja, és minden bölcsességét meg nem ismeri._

_Elment tehát testvéréhez, Anherruhoz, és azt mondta neki:_

_- Segíts megtalálni Thoth Könyvét, mert az élet nélküle számomra már értelmetlen.  
- Veled tartok, és melletted állok, fenyegessen bármilyen veszély – felelte Anherru._

(Thoth Könyve)

- Szóval, mit mutat a MALP? – érdeklődött Jack, miközben Sam válla fölé kémlelt a CSK-1 többi tagjával együtt.  
- Nem sokat, uram – felelte homlokráncolva Sam. – Elég sötét és lehangoló a terep. Úgy tűnik, nagy csata volt itt, vagy valamilyen katasztrófa sújtotta a területet. A csillagkapu körül minden fel van perzselve.  
- Remek. Igazi kirándulóhely. Van valami nyoma annak, ki okozhatta a pusztítást?  
Jack Danielre pillantott. Máris csalódottságot vélt felfedezni a szemében, de tudta, hogy a régész nem tenné ki veszélynek a csapatát, még a legújabb háziprojektjéért sem.  
- Nincs jele élőlénynek. Ami azt illeti, még halottaknak sincs. Olyan, mintha soha senki sem élt volna azon a vidéken.  
- A levegő nem mérgező? – érdeklődött Teal'c.  
- A MALP szerint nem, csak túl sok a levegőben a szén alapú szennyeződés, amelyet bizonyára a fák és a növények égése okozott. Talán goa'uld stratégia?  
- Nem. Nem ez a jellemző. A goa'uldok általában megmérgezik a kiirtott bolygók légkörét. Így biztosítják, hogy senkit sem hagynak életben.  
- Szóval rossz, de nem goa'uld – szűrte le Jack a következtetést.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy goa'uld.  
- Ön szerint biztonságos? – kérdezte Samet Jack.  
- Még megfigyelném a bolygót egy ideig, mielőtt átmegyünk, csak a biztonság kedvéért. Miután meggyőződtem róla, hogy semmi sem mozog a felszínen, úgy vélem a veszély elfogadható – hangzott a felelet.

--

A CSK-1 a kapu túloldalán elborzadva szemlélte a látványt.  
- Határozottan jobban fest élőben – szólt Jack, és elrugdosott néhány elszenesedett faágat az útjából.  
Bármerre is nézett, csak szürke és sivár látvány tárult a szeme elé. Kicsavart fák mindenütt. Hamu szállt a szélben, elhomályosítva a nap sugarait és szürke árnyékot vetve a tájra.  
- Van valami ötleted, hol kezdjük keresni ennek a Tetrakriptának a sírját?  
- Nefrekeptah. És nem, nincs – felelte Daniel, a távcsővel kémlelve a messzeséget. – A mitológiában nincsen semmilyen utalás arra, hol található. Csak annyit tudok, hogy egy titkos sírkamra, és hogy jól el van rejtve.  
- Ez minden? És még azt hittem, nehéz lesz megtalálni.  
Teal'c nyugtalan arccal, óvatosan nézett körül.  
- O'Neill – szólt oda Jacknek, miközben egyre távolodtak a kaputól. – Rossz előérzetem van a hellyel kapcsolatban.  
- Én sem mondhatnám, hogy kellemeset csalódtam. Még egy okkal több, hogy hamar megtaláljuk a sírkamrát, és lelépjünk innen.  
Jack odament Samhez és Danielhez, akik az UAV által összegyűjtött adatokat tanulmányozták egy kézi monitoron.  
- Talált az az izé valamit? – kérdezte.  
- Még semmit, uram – válaszolt Sam, le sem véve szemét a képernyőről.  
- Biztos benne, hogy jól működik?  
Az UAV-hoz tartozó konzol vadiúj játékszer volt.  
- Igen, ezredes – mosolyodott el Sam, majd közelebbről is megnézte a képet. – Ez egy tónak néz ki, tőlünk nagyjából másfél kilométerre.  
- Nem hinném, hogy a sírt friss vízforrás mellé helyezték volna – próbálkozott Daniel.  
- Viszont remek táborhelynek hangzik – vetette ellen Jack. – Letelepszünk oda, és onnan fedezzük fel a terepet.  
- Még csak most jöttünk, és máris tábort verünk… – motyogta maga elé Daniel, még mindig a horizontot figyelve a távcsövével.  
- Carter, maga és Teal'c tábort vernek, és tovább kutatnak az UAV-vel. Tomb Raider és én addig gyorsan átkutatjuk a csillagkapu környékét – adta ki az utasítást Jack, Daniel felé biccentve majd hozzá fordulva. – Felfedezni akarsz – gyorsította fel a lépteit –, akkor felfedezünk.  
Daniel is gyorsított, és pillanatok múlva utol is érte.  
- Ha így megyünk, át fogunk sétálni felette, Jack.  
- Helyes, akkor legalább megtaláljuk.  
Egy darabig csendben masíroztak, megmásztak néhány emelkedőt. Az egyhangú táj még kopárabb lett minden lépéssel, és megszaporodtak a felperzselt foltok is.  
- Látsz valami érdekeset? – kérdezte Jack Danielt, aki dühös pillantást vetett rá.  
- Azt hiszem, egy alaposabb keresés több eredménnyel…  
A mondatot egy váratlan kiáltással fejezte be, mivel eltűnt a lába alól a talaj. Zuhanás közben sikerült elkapnia Jack karját, amivel csak azt érte el, hogy őt is magával rántotta a mély verem aljára. Lábak és kezek kusza összegabalyodásában értek földet.  
- Ááááú. A fenébe! – tört ki Jack.  
Nagy nehezen ülőhelyzetbe kászálódott. Fejükre föld és kavics záporozott. Jack a kezét az egyik vállára szorította.  
- Daniel? – kiáltott, köhécselve az orrába került homoktól.  
Nekilátott eltakarítani a lábát beterítő szemétkupacot, amely eddig az üreget álcázta. Daniel is felült már, és csodával határos módon még rajta volt a szemüvege is, habár azt, akárcsak őt magát beterítette egy halom piszok és hamu.  
- Jól vagyok – felelte apró fintorral. – Te? – kérdezte egy hatalmas tüsszentés kíséretében, miközben felálltak.  
- A fájós oldalamon landoltam, de kutya bajom – felelte Jack még mindig a vállát dörzsölve. – Hova a pokolba estünk?  
- Fogalmam sincs, de ez nem egy természetes üreg – Daniel a lábával elsöpört néhány ágat és egy kis hamut, felfedve a sima kőburkolatot. – Szerintem kimászhatunk innen. Elég egyenetlen a fal ahhoz, hogy megtartson – körbenézett a kimászáshoz alkalmas felület után kutatva.  
_„Csodás – gondolta Jack. – Épp ez hiányzott még a vállrándulás mellé. Egy kis sziklamászás."  
- _Biztos nem esett bajod? – kérdezte újra Daniel.  
- Jól vagyok – hazudta.  
- Daniel még mindig a falat vizslatta. Ebben a pillanatban Jack megkapaszkodott a verem falában, mert a talaj megindult a lába alatt.  
- Hé! Mi volt ez? – kérdezte talpra állva. - Úgy tűnt, a föld…  
A zuhanással együtt érkezett halom elkezdett lecsurogni a verem közepén keletkezett nyíláson. A padlózat redőnyfelhúzásra emlékeztető nyikorgással hajlott be.  
- Megmozdult, látom. Kapaszkodj a falba. Talán ki tudunk még mászni innen – harsogta Daniel.  
Közben egy kiálló ágba kapaszkodott, mivel a talaj már túl meredek volt a talpon maradáshoz. Jack hasonlóan cselekedett, de éppen hogy csak megkapaszkodott egy sziklában, és a lába már feneketlen mélység sötétjébe lógott, ahol addig a talaj volt. Látta, hogy Daniel már félig ki is mászott a meredélyből. „_Elképesztő, hogyan turbózza fel Daniel mozgékonyságát egy kis adag adrenalin – gondolta."  
_Daniel lenézett Jackre, aki még mindig mozdulatlanul lógott.  
- Jack, maradj, ahol vagy. Ha ki tudok mászni, leeresztek egy kötelet neked.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy annyi ideig tudnám tartani magam, Danny – Jack megpróbált igazítani a fogásán, sikertelenül. Aztán meglátta, hogy Daniel abbahagyja a mászást, és kipréselt magából egy kiáltást: – Minek álltál meg? Mássz már ki innen!  
Daniel mindössze egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tartott, aztán óvatosan visszatolatott, arra a helyre, ahol Jack is kapaszkodott.  
- Lökd el magad a térdemről. A fejed felett már jobb kapaszkodók vannak. Gyerünk már, Jack! – kiabált Daniel, miközben a keze már remegett az erőfeszítéstől.  
- Ez nem jó ötlet – csóválta a fejét Jack, de mégis feljebb kapaszkodott, Daniel térdére támasztva a lábát.  
- Csak mássz már fel, rendben? – sziszegte Daniel.  
Jack újabb kapaszkodó után nyúlt, de a tárna falai ebben a pillanatban heves rázkódásba kezdtek, így nem tudta tovább tartani magát, és visszazuhant Danielre, akinek a fogása finoman szólva is ingatag volt.  
Mindketten a sötét mélységébe zuhantak, és egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire újra elérték az üreg alját. A padló egy csöppet volt csupán vendégszeretőbb, mint az előző akna kövezete. Jack már levegőt vett, de csak ekkor jutott el a tudatáig, hogy víz alatt van. Kétségbeesve emelte fel magát, fojtott köhögéssel törve a felszínre. A körülölelő szurokfekete sötétségben Daniel után tapogatózott, de mindössze annyit ért el, hogy megkarcolta a kezét, ahogy a kőfalba ütközött.  
- Daniel! – krákogta, még mindig fulladozva a lenyelt víztől.  
Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, és felkészült, hogy ismét belevesse magát a vízbe, amikor meghallotta, ahogy Daniel a felszínre bukik, és levegő után kapkod.  
- Erre vagyok, Daniel – nyúlt előre. – Azt hiszem, bedobtak minket a mélyvízbe – erőlködte ki magából.  
Daniel nevetni akart, de csak vizet köhögött fel. Amint újra rendesen tudott lélegezni, megindult előre, az ujjaival tapogatva a falat.  
Jack felnézett, de nem látta sem a verem nyílását, sem Danielt a koromsötétben. Arra tippelt, hogy a mennyezet, amely korábban összecsuklott alattuk, újra bezárult. Elcsigázva haladt előre a vízben, abban bízva, hogy nem rejtőzik benne semmi, ami vacsora után kutatna.  
- Azt hiszem, esélyünk sincs kimászni – állapította meg Daniel.  
- Számból vetted ki a szót. Egyéb ötlet?  
Jack hirtelen úgy érezte, valami súrolta a lábát. Ösztönösen megindult, durván keresztülgázolva az odalent levő akármin. Hallott egy csobbanást, ami azt jelentette, hogy a mellette ácsorgó Daniel hirtelen a víz alá merült.  
- Daniel! Daniel! – üvöltötte, majd várt, hogy néhány másodperccel később a felszínre bukjon. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte, közelebb húzva őt. – Éreztem valamit odalent. Már azt hittem, elkapott.  
Daniel levegő után kapkodott, majd ellökte Jacket magától.  
- Az a lábam volt! – nyögte. – Azt hiszem, kificamítottad a térdemet.  
- Bocs – kért elnézést Jack ügyetlenül. – Tényleg úgy éreztem, valami… Ugye nem azt mondod, hogy tényleg kificamodott? – fejezte be végül másképp a mondatot, mint tervezte. Valami elrántotta a lábát, és egyre húzta, le a vízbe. – Ne mondd, hogy ezt nem érezted.  
- Éreztem – erősítette meg Daniel, közelebb húzódva Jackhez. – Valami a víz alá akar húzni.  
- A túloldalra, a fal felé… Oda – tette hozzá Jack, miközben igyekezett távolodni a szívóerőtől, de a nyomás csak növekedett. – Ne nézz oda, Daniel, de azt hiszem, a víz kiáramlik a veremből, és megpróbál minket is magával vinni – körbetekintett, de hiába, nem látott kapaszkodót.  
Fény hiányában nem tudott kivenni semmit sem a vízben, és legkevésbé azt, mi szippantja be a vizet, és valószínűleg őket is. A szívás egyre erősödött, és mindkettejüket a távolabbi falhoz kényszerítette. Hiába próbáltak ellenkező irányba úszni.  
- Daniel, ez le fog húzni minket. – Jack próbált a lehető legnyugodtabb hangon beszélni. – Egy kis szerencsével a felszínre tudunk jutni, amikor a víz eljutott oda, ahova kell. De addig vissza kell tartanod a lélegzeted. Lélegezz mélyeket, és amikor érzed, hogy magával ránt, annyi levegőt szívj magadba, amennyit csak bírsz.  
- Ó, te jó ég! – Daniel hangján érződött, hogy a most már a pánik szélén áll.  
- Lélegezz! Ez parancs, ha ugyan ér valamit – mondta erőteljes hangon Jack, majd mindketten a víz alá merültek.  
Jacket óriási erővel beszippantotta egy szűk nyílás. Érezte, ahogy az átjáró falainak csapja az átvergődő víz. Épp, amikor a tüdeje már robbani készült, akkor repült ki a nyíláson, és ismét vízben landolt, ám ezúttal az sekély volt. Remegve tápászkodott fel, de Daniel eltalálta, amikor ő is a vízbe csobbant.  
Ismét lábra állt a derékig érő vízben, és eltávolodott a vastag víztömegtől, amely föntről zuhant alá. Megragadta Daniel dzsekijét, és őt is talpra állította.  
- Már meg se kérdezem, hogy jól vagy-e – lihegte.  
Daniel bólogatott, és ő is levegő után kapkodott. Jack örömmel nyugtázta, hogy habár odafentről továbbra is tetemes mennyiségű víztömeg érkezett, mégsem mélyült a víz. A kamrát felülről fény világította meg, a falakon vékony oszlopokban piktogramokat látott. Amint Daniel is tudott rendesen lélegezni, ő is felfedezte az írásokat.  
- A vízszint csökken – állapította meg Jack és a falakon levő lyukakra mutatott. – Fentről sem jön több víz, ebből a teremből meg elfolyik.  
Daniel nem figyelt, lekötötték a falakon található jelek.  
- És most mi jön? – beszélt a levegőbe Jack. – A falak összenyomnak bennünket? Ránk szakad a mennyezet? Mi a következő? – ordította.  
Észrevette, hogy Daniel még mindig a falat tapogatja, olvas.  
- Mit csinálsz, Daniel? – kérdezte, minden megmaradt nyugalmát beleerőltetve.  
- Megpróbálom kitalálni, mi áll itt – felelte Daniel, kitartóan tanulmányozva a falat.  
- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ez most segít rajtunk? – idegeskedett Jack.  
- Talán. És… Eltereli a figyelmemet a pánikolásról – vallotta be Daniel idegesen. – Az istenért, Jack, csak adj néhány percet, rendben? – fordult vissza a fal felé, megtámaszkodva benne.  
Jack vett néhány mély levegőt, könnyítve a szorító ijedelmen, amelyet magában érzett. A víz leapadt, és azt vette észre, hogy már csak bokáig érő vízben tapos. Nem volt látható kijárat a kamrából. De legalább semmi sem mozgott – egyelőre.  
- Nos, csapdába estünk. Van ötleted, hol?  
- Nefrekeptah sírjában? – találgatott Daniel, majd újra az írások felé fordult.  
- Nahát, pont ezt nem akartam hallani. Élve bezárva egy sírba… Remek – motyogta. – És mit tudsz kihámozni belőle? – kérdezte kínjában, Daniel válla fölött szemlélve a piktogramokat.  
- A szokásos sírfelirat duma – intézte el ennyivel Daniel. Csak akkor fejtette ki, amikor meglátta Jack arckifejezését. – A Halottak Könyvéből van.  
- Csodás. Vagyis tényleg egy sírba vagyunk zárva.  
- Nagyon úgy tűnik, igen.  
- És még azt mondtad, hogy az én módszeremmel nem találjuk meg a sírt – folytatta a szarkazmust Jack.  
Daniel abbahagyta az olvasást, és Jack irányába botorkált. Jack némi bűntudattal fedezte fel a sántítást. _„Átvészeli az egészet, én meg szétrúgom a térdét – gondolta."  
- _Elvesztetted a szemüvegedet – törte meg a csendet nem sokkal később.  
Daniel először keresztülnézett rajta, mint aki gondolatban máshol jár.  
- A fenébe, tényleg.  
- A fegyvered viszont még megvan. Ez jó hír – szögezte le Jack, a Daniel övére csatolt fegyverre mutatva.  
- Bárcsak látnék annyira, hogy el is találjak valamit – vetette ellen Daniel, fáradtan masszírozva fájós izülete felett a lábát.  
- Hogy van a térded? – kérdezte Jack.  
- Megvan – válaszolta Daniel, le sem véve a szemét az írásokról.  
- Aha.  
Jack már rég megtanulta, hogy a „megvagyok" kifejezés Danielnél mindent jelentett, csak jót nem. Leginkább úgy lehetett értelmezni, hogy „azonnal vigyenek a gyengélkedőre."  
- Ez a kutatás egyáltalán nem úgy megy, ahogy terveztük – keseredett el Daniel.  
Az orruk előtt megremegett és felnyílt a fal, és hat jaffával találták szemben magukat, akik azonnal rájuk fogták a botfegyverüket. Egy férfi lépett elő mögülük.  
- Vegyétek el a fegyvereiket, és hozzátok őket elém – parancsolta mély goa'uld hangon.  
- Nem, ez épp most fordult át katasztrófába – kontrázott rá Jack.

--

Jacket és Danielt térdre kényszerítették.  
- Utálom, mikor ezzel jönnek – súgta Jack Danielnek.  
Megkockáztatott egy röpke körbepillantást a szobában, ahova vitték őket. Gazdagon feldíszített termet látott, jobbára korai goa'uld építészetnek tudta volna nevezni. Kiálló arany panelek a falakon, rikítóan színes kárpitszőnyegek egész az előszobákig, amelyekben jól láthatta a goa'uld csatlósait, amint kíváncsian szemlélik őket.  
Figyelmét újra fogvatartójukra terelte, aki közelebb lépett hozzájuk, és egyszer körbesétálta őket. Fiatalnak tűnt, (na de mind annak tűnnek, nem?) hosszú fekete haja copfba volt fonva, és egy diadém tűzte kontyba. Fehér, rendetlenül ráncba szedett lenvászon ruháján arany csillogott. Ré kellemetlen emlékképe villant fel Jack agyában.  
- A nagy harcosok – kezdte az idegen, kuncogva.  
- Tudom, hogy nem mondja komolyan – jelezte Jack, hogy érti a viccet.  
- Csend legyen! – A goa'uld kissé távolabb vonult tőlük, és hátat fordított nekik. – Mi hozott ide benneteket? – faggatózott selymes hangon.  
Daniel Jackre pillantott, aztán beszélni kezdett.  
- Azt jöttük megkeresni, amit a Taur'i Thoth Könyveként ismer.  
A goa'uld meglepett arccal fordult feléjük.  
- Thoth Könyve? Azt hiszitek, megtalálhatjátok a könyvet, amely után Setna és Nefrekeptah is vágyott? – egyik kezével előrenyúlt, megragadva Daniel nyakát, és vékony, éles körmeit a bőrébe eresztve. – Azt hiszitek, sikerrel járhattok abban, amiben a fáraók fiai elbuktak?  
- Meg kellett próbálni. – Daniel és a goa'uld tekintete találkozott, ahogy az közelebb hajolt. – Ha sikerült volna, legyőztük volna a fajtáját egyszer és mindenkorra.  
A goa'uld felnevetett, egy rándítással elengedve a régész nyakát.  
- Thoth Könyve meghaladja a képességeiteket – jelentette ki.  
- Honnan tudja? – kérdezte Daniel.  
A goa'uld szeme felragyogott.  
- Én vagyok Nefrekeptah.  
Ezúttal Jack éppen akkorára tátotta a száját, mint Daniel, és egyszerre mondták:  
- Oh-oh.  
- Nem pusztítottam el a kígyót, amelyet nem lehet elpusztítani, amikor kiszedtem Thoth Könyvét a Nílusból. Most már bennem él.  
- Nos, úgy tűnik, Setna kreatívan értelmezte a sztori szerzői jogait, Daniel – jegyezte meg Jack.  
- Á, Setna… – A goa'uld hátrább lépve jó alaposan megrágta a nevet. – Népének nagy írnoka volt. Elmesélte a történetemet.  
- Elmesélte a sajátját is – közölte Daniel. – Hogy hogyan találta meg a könyvet Nefrekeptah sírjában, és ismerte ki a titkait. Hogy hogyan tette vissza a helyére, amikor annak hatalma túl nagynak bizonyult.  
- Akkor Setna kiszínezte a történetét. Azt nem akarta világgá kürtölni, hogy elfogta az ellenség, és nem tudott visszatérni. És amit nem tett hozzá, azt a későbbi generációk hozzátették. Nincs itt semmiféle sír – mondta, nyomatékkal minden szavát. – Csak ezt az erődöt találta itt Setna. Akárcsak ti.  
Közelebb lépett az őt körülvevő jaffákhoz.  
- Tehát Thoth Könyvét jöttetek megkeresni? És mit tudtok felmutatni, hm? – Fenyegető testtartással sétálta körbe Danielt. – Itt nem találjátok meg Thoth Könyvét.  
- Nem hiszek magának – ellenkezett Daniel.  
- Már rég megsemmisítettem, Setna próbálkozása után. Túl veszélyes volt a létezése ránk nézve. Most meg kell írni a történet következő fejezetét. Hogy hogyan indultatok megkeresni és buktatok el. Hogy hogyan fizettetek az életetekkel a szemtelenségetekért.  
- Ezzel várjon még egy kicsit – kezdte az időhúzást Jack, amikor Nefrekeptah feléje fordult.  
- Emlékezz, és jegyezd le, amit láttál – mondta a goa'uld Jacknek, miközben két jaffával arrébb toloncoltatta. A többi jaffa Danielt fogta közre.  
Egy szívszorító pillanatig Daniel tekintete találkozott Jackével. De Daniel elfordult, amikor Nefrekeptah egy zatet fogott rá. Gyűrűk érkeztek, és körülvették Jacket és a két jaffát.  
- Neeeee! – kiáltotta Jack, és ebben a pillanatban Nefrekeptah lőtt egyet, Daniel pedig összeesett a lábánál. Odébb rúgta Danielt, és újabb lövésre emelte a fegyvert.  
- Danieeel! – üvöltött újra Jack, de Nefrekeptah még egyszer tüzelt a mozdulatlan testre. Egy gúnyos mosolyt eresztett meg Jack felé, majd harmadszorra is Danielre célzott, miközben a gyűrűk aktiválódtak.

--

Jack a következő pillanatban a felszínen találta magát. A jaffák lábra állították, és előre lökték. Hátrafordult, és halk morgással rájuk vetette magát. Azok vakon és riadtan tüzeltek a botfegyverükkel a nagyvilágba. Az egyik lövés Jack fülei mellett suhant el. A másik a dzsekijén haladt át, lyukat égetve az oldalába. Megbotlott, a térde megroggyant, majd a gyűrűk ismét aktiválódtak a jaffák körül, leszippantva őket, vissza Nefrekeptah erődjébe.  
Jack tétlenül szemlélte az eseményeket. Egy véget nem érő pillanatig meredt arra a helyre, ahol a jaffák eltűntek. Aztán egy durva mozdulattal megtörölte a szemét, mivel elvakították a fájdalom és düh könnyei.  
_„Végül is megtörtént – visszhangzott a fejében. – Végül elérted, Jack. Olyan helyzetbe hoztad Danielt, ami kicsúszott a kezedből, és nem tudtad kidumálni vagy kiharcolni magadat belőle. És ő fizetett meg érte. Hányszor sóhajtottál már fel nyugodtan, amikor egészben léptetek át Daniellel a kapun. Hányszor mentett már meg a puszta szerencse, amikor a CSK-1 nyakig volt a pácban egy-egy bolygón. A pokolba is, magadnak kerested a bajt, kit akarsz becsapni. A szerencsédnek idővel ki kellett fogynia. És ahogy mindig is gondoltad, Daniel lett végül az, aki megfizette ennek az árát."  
_Előrehajolt, kezeit a térdén nyugtatta. Minden erejét össze kellett szednie, hogy ne adja fel. Mélyeket szippantott a rossz ízű levegőből, majd felemelte a tekintetét, és szemügyre vette a tájat. Észrevette, hogy nincs messze a csillagkaputól. Egy kis szerencsével Sam és Teal'c néhány köpésnyire lehetnek innen. Megpróbált felállni, de ettől csak kínzó fájdalom hasított az oldalába, és visszaesett a térdére. A rádiója után nyúlt, és segítségül hívta Samet és Teal'cet. Mindössze percekkel később meg is érkeztek, és kitörő örömmel csatlakoztak hozzá.  
- Uram! – Sam odafutott mellé, majd Teal'c is utolérte. – Már mindenhol kerestük magukat. Mi történt? – kérdezte, és lehajolt, hogy megvizsgálhassa a férfi oldalát, de az váratlanul, durván, ellökte a kezét. – Hol van Daniel? – kérdezte Sam, majd levette a felszerelését a hátáról, és előkotorta belőle az elsősegélydobozt.  
_„Istenem, mit mondhatnék most nekik? – kérdezte magától. – Egy küldetésnek nem szabadna így véget érnie. Egy életnek nem szabadna így véget érnie. Ily hirtelen, hogy még egy búcsúszóra sincs idő. És mindezt miért? Még csak a könyvet se találtuk meg, már ha egyáltalán létezett valaha. Daniel elment, és semmit sem értünk el. Értelmetlen volt a halála."  
_Szavai puskagolyókként találták el Samet:  
- Megtaláltuk Nefrekeptah erődjét vagy sírját, vagy akármi is volt az. Goa'uld, őrnagy. És mi tálcán kínáltuk fel magunkat neki.  
- Elfogta Danielt?  
Jack száján kicsúszott a mondat, amit nem akart kimondani:  
- Daniel meghalt. Az a szemétláda egyszerűen… – Itt megállt, mert újra csak vasmarokkal tudta elfojtani az érzelmek áradatát. – Végignéztem, ahogy megöli Danielt, miközben engem a felszínre küldött. Figyelmeztetésként, amiért megpróbáltuk megkeresni azt az istenverte Thoth Könyvét.  
A csapat rémült csendbe burkolózott, majd Sam szólalt meg először.  
- Tehát… Elment? – kérdezte remegő ajkakkal, miközben készítette a kötést Jack oldalára. Jack tudta, hogy előttük nem tör ki könnyekben, legalább is nem, ha időben visszajutnak a bázisra. Teal'c arca csupán mérhetetlen dühöt mutatott.  
- Elképzelhető, hogy Nerfekeptah birtokában van egy szarkofág – jegyezte meg. – Daniel Jackson még élhet.  
Jack maga sem tudta, miért, de Teal'c szavai ahelyett, hogy megnyugtatták volna, csak még nagyobb dühöt robbantottak a mellében.  
- Teal'c, kétszer is láttam, hogy elsütötte a zatet, és éppen a harmadik lövésre készült, amikor felkerültem ide. És javíts ki, ha tévedek, de ha jól tudom, a szarkofág sem tud segíteni azon, akinek a molekuláit elfújta a szél – mondta gombóccal a torkában, nyögve egyet, amikor Sam elhelyezte a kötést.  
- Láttad a harmadik lövést? – erősködött Teal'c.  
- Nem – adta meg magát. – Csak az első kettőt – összeszorította a fogait, miközben Sam felragasztotta a kötést.  
- Akkor vissza kell mennünk, megmenteni Daniel Jacksont – szorított Teal'c a botfegyvere fogásán. – Hol van az erődje? – kérdezte azzal a gyilkos pillantásával, amely miatt Jack örült, hogy a csapatában van.  
- A föld alatt. Megmutathatom, hol gyűrűztek fel – mondta Jack, lábra erőlködve magát. Ijesztően nagyokat ingott, ezért Sam megragadta a karját.  
- Uram, nincs olyan állapotban, hogy a gyengélkedőn kívül bárhova is menjen – mondta, és a kitartó ellenkezés ellenére szorosan tartotta Jacket.  
- Amíg a leghalványabb remény is van rá, hogy életben van, gondolja, hogy itt hagyom? Nem mehetünk haza így, őrnagy… – mondta keserűen Jack. – Nincs messze innen… – elhallgatott, amikor Teal'c egy mozdulattal jelezte, hogy maradjanak csendben, és körbenézett. Jack és Sam egyszerre vették észre, miért.  
- Ez a szag… – kezdte Sam.  
- Ak-nebel – mondta Teal'c, majd megragadta Jacket a karjánál fogva, és jelezte Samnek, hogy tegye ugyanezt. Jack hiába próbált ellenkezni, a csillagkapu felé ráncigálták.  
- Mi a fene… Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Jack dühösen, amikor Teal'c a fájós oldalát ráncigálta. – Mi az az ak-nebel? Valamiféle bűzös borz?  
- Nem állat, O'Neill. Hanem gáz – mondta Teal'c és megszaporázta lépteit. – Nagyon gyúlékony, instabil gáz.  
- Jaj, ne – nyögött Sam –, gondolod, hogy…?  
- Igen – felelte Teal'c. – El kell mennünk erről a helyről.  
Miközben közeledtek a csillagkapuhoz, Teal'c jelezte Samnek, hogy tárcsázzon, amíg ő és Jack odaérnek. Sam rohant és idegesen tárcsázott, és megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a halk suhogó hangot, amelyet a tárcsázóhoz szaladva hallott, és a forró szelet, amely megcsapta tar nyakát.  
A csillagkapu kinyílt, átküldte a GDO jelét, majd Jack és Teal'c felé sandított, visszatartva a lélegzetét. Amikor Teal'c elérte a kaput Jackkel a vállán, egy tűzfal perzselte fel a levegőt mögöttük. Egy lebegő, fodrozódó lángú tűzhullám.  
Teal'c egy fejmozdulattal szólt Samnek, hogy menjen át a kapun, és ő beleugrott az eseményhorizontba. Lebotorkált a rámpáról a másik oldalon, és mélyet szippantott az indítócsarnok hűvös levegőjéből, majd megfordult, és várta, hogy Teal'c és Jack is átérjenek.  
Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő után ők is feltűntek, kiugorva a kapuból a rámpára.  
- Zárják le! Zárják le! – kiáltott Sam az irányítóterembe, és az Írisz megnyugtató cuppanással zárult be mögöttük.  
A bolygón eközben a kérlelhetetlen lángoszlop eltalálta a kaput. Átsütött rajta, és felégetett mindent az útjában. Miután továbbhaladt, a csillagkapu foszforeszkált a hőségtől.  
Az erődben eközben Nefrekeptah leeresztette a fegyverét, és megvetéssel vette szemügyre Daniel holttestét.  
- Vigyétek! – parancsolta a jaffáinak. – Keltsétek életre. Ez volt a legkönnyebb halála – mondta, majd az egyik udvaroncához fordult. – Lépj kapcsolatba a Rendszerurakkal, és tudd meg, kicsoda – mondta, halálos nyugalommal, mielőtt visszatért volna a helyére.

--

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad.

Azt hiszem, a történet önmagáért beszél...

Kérlek, írj egy review-t (regisztráció nem szükséges), sőt a véleményedet e-mailben is megírhatod, vagy akár az Abydos Gate fórumára is (link a profilban). Kíváncsian várom! És ha teheted, mindenképpen írj! Jót, rosszat, nem számít, de jó érzés tudni, hogy elolvasta valaki!


	2. Második rész

**Daniel Jackson és Thoth Könyve** – The Book of Thoth by Kelsie B.  
Forrás: Link a profilban  
Írta: Kelsie B.  
Spoiler: A negyedik évadig minden  
Korhatár: PG-13 (13)  
Párosítás: Nincs  
Összefoglalás: Daniel kutatása a legendás Thoth Könyve után végül egy olyan csatába torkollik, amit a saját lelkéért kell megvívnia.  
Fordította: Itesz  
Letölthető, nyomtatható változat: Link a profilban

Ez a kedvenc fanficem, remélem, ez meg is látszik. Különlegessége, hogy az egyik évben második lett az SFA összesítésben, és ezt nagyon meg is érdemli. Olyan dolgok merültek fel benne, amelyek közül nem egyet később a sorozatban is megvalósítottak. És még valami: ez az első hosszabb lélegzetvételű fordításom. Jó szórakozást hozzá!

--

**Daniel Jackson és Thoth Könyve**

Második rész

A szarkofág feltárult, és Daniel pislogva nyitotta fel a szemét. A megkönnyebbülés, hogy életben van, viaskodott a felismeréssel, hogy még mindig Nefrekeptah foglya. Két jaffa gorombán kiemelte, de ő tehetetlenül esett össze az első lépés után.  
- Az istenünk a társaságodra vágyik – mondta az egyik, és durván két lábra állította.  
- Képzelem – morogta Daniel kelletlenül.  
Áthaladtak egy folyosón, majd betessékelték a fő fogadócsarnokba, amelynek végében Nefrekeptah várta rideg, fagyos tekintettel. Daniel csendben, állva figyelte, ahogy lomhán felemelkedik a trónjáról, majd leereszkedik az emelvényről, és diadalittasan körbesétálja őt.  
_„Vajon Jack mit tenne ebben a helyzetben? – morfondírozott magában. – Valószínűleg olyan sértést vágna a fejéhez, amelytől egy hétig nem tér magához – válaszolta saját magának. – Talán valami semlegesebb is megteszi."_  
- Mit művelt Jackkel? – kérdezte végül.  
- A felszínre küldtem. Nem tréfáltam. Ő fogja elmesélni a történetet – felelte halkan Nefrekeptah.  
- Azt hiszem, csalódni fog. Jack nem valami jó író.  
- Neked tényleg fogalmad sincs, mi vár rád, taur'i?  
Közben Nefrekeptah újra a háta mögé ért, és Daniel hátán maró hideg futott végig. Megpróbálta ökölbe szorítani a kezét, de azt vette észre, hogy remeg a karja.  
- Sajnos, nagyon is jól tudom.  
A háta mögött egy penge elhagyta a tokját, mire Daniel gyomra görcsbe rándult. Emlékezett rá, hogy holtan küldték át Apophist a kapun, de Sokar a szarkofágot használva felélesztette. És nem felejtette el még Martouf szavait: „szívesebben látja az ellenségeit szenvedni, mint holtan."  
Ő a ma esti műsor.  
- A neved Daniel Jackson – érkezett a hang még mindig a háta mögül.  
- Ezt honnan tudja? – kapta fel a fejét csodálkozva.  
- A neved ismert a Rendszerurak körében. Jó néhányan szeretnének holtan látni. – Nefrekeptah hirtelen megragadta Daniel nyakát.  
- Nem kétlem. – A kéz egyre jobban szorította Daniel torkát, már alig kapott levegőt.  
- Talán megadom nekik is a lehetőséget… De egyelőre… – A kést mélyen Daniel gyomrába döfte. – Az enyém vagy.  
Daniel meggörnyedt, majd egy fájdalmas kiáltás hagyta el a száját, de Nefrekeptah még megforgatta a kést. _„Ne nézz le – erőltette magára, miközben érezte, hogy a vér eláztatja a pólóját. A fojtogató, fájdalommal teli sötétség egyre sűrűsödött körülötte. – Csak ne… nézz le."_  
Nefrekeptah kihúzta a kést, és váratlanul elengedte, majd térdre taszította. Daniel felnézett a fegyverszünetben, de Nefrekeptah kapott az alkalmon.  
- Úgy ám, taur'i. Nézz rám! Nézz arra, aki elveszi az életet tőled, majd visszaadja, csak hogy újra elvehesse.  
Felemelte a kezét, és a karján viselt goa'uld kézifegyverrel egy könnyed mozdulattal az oszlopnak hajította. Daniel a földre zuhant, már alig volt magánál. Nem tudott megmozdulni, Nefrekeptah-nak kellett leguggolnia hozzá.  
- Könyörögj az életedért – morogta Nefrekeptah, és a kést markolatig szúrta Daniel mellébe, aki tátogott, de többé már nem tudott kiáltani. – Könyörögj! – követelte Nefrekeptah.  
- Nem – suttogta alig hallhatóan Daniel. Lassan magához ölelte a sötétség. – Soha.  
Nefrekeptah kitépte Daniel mellkasából a kést, mire annak teste összecsuklott. A goa'uld egy pillanatig gyönyörködött benne, ahogy Daniel vére szétfolyik a kövezeten, majd megvetéssel a szemében állt fel.  
- Tegyétek a szarkofágba – adta ki a parancsot a jaffáinak.

--

- Thoth Könyvét jöttél megkeresni?  
Daniel arra ébredt, hogy mereven bámul bele a hozzá beszélő férfi szemeibe. Nem válaszolt, csak hagyta, hogy az alak kisegítse a szarkofágból, magabiztosan és óvatosan támogatva őt. Daniel botladozott, és nem egyszer kis híján elesett. A segítője két jaffa figyelő őrizete mellett kísérte át egy kisebb cellába, amely habár üres volt, meglepően tiszta. Daniel összerezzent, amikor az ajtó egy csattanással bezárult mögöttük.  
- Miért keresed? – kíváncsiskodott az alak, majd leült Daniel mellé, aki már elhelyezkedett a földön, falnak támasztva a hátát, és kíváncsian méregetve látogatóját.  
Előkelő modora volt, ősz haja és a szakálla katonásra volt nyírva. Élénk, kék szeme meghazudtolta a hozzá tartozó test korát. Egyszerű, mégis láthatóan sokat érő öltözéket visel. Nem rabszolga volt, vagy ha mégis, akkor kedvelt szolga.  
- Ki vagy te? – felelt Daniel kérdésre kérdéssel.  
- Egyelőre, azt hiszem, én vagyok az őrződ. Ne félj tőlem. Csupán kíváncsi vagyok Nefrekeptah legújabb zsákmányára.  
- Nos, ahogy azt már bizonyára hallottad, a nevem Daniel Jackson – mutatkozott be, de ez felidézte benne a Nefrekeptah tróncsarnokában történt eseményeket.  
Legtisztábban az maradt meg benne, hogy a kíváncsi udvaroncok milyen szórakozott arccal figyelték, ahogy Nefrekeptah kibelezi. Igaz, azt nem tudta volna megmondani, vajon ez a férfi is közöttük volt-e.  
- A népem neve Taur'i. A goa'uldok ellenségei vagyunk. Az ellenségetek.  
- És azt hiszed, hogy ez a könyv megadja a nyitját, hogyan győzhetitek le őket? – faggatózott tovább az idegen. Daniel bizonytalanul fogadta el a pohár vizet, amit az őrzője nyújtott feléje.  
- Van valami oka, hogy itt vagy? – kérdezte gorombán, egy kortyot hörpintve a pohárból.  
- Igen – bólintott a férfi. – Pihenned kell. Nem sokára újra érted jönnek a jaffák – mutatott egy tányér ételre. – És enned is kell.  
Daniel nem tudott visszatartani egy gyönge, keserű nevetést.  
- Annyira azért életben tartotok, hogy újra megölhessetek – fordult el az ételtől. – Nem, köszönöm.  
- Ne légy makacs, taur'i. Enned kell.  
Daniel felkapta a tálat, és az oszlopnak csapta, ami elől társasága kénytelen volt elhajolni.  
- Nem, köszönöm! – ripakodott rá, megnyomva a szavakat.  
Az ismeretlen sóhajtott egyet.  
- Most magadra hagylak. Később még látjuk egymást.  
Daniel fel se nézett, amíg a férfi kiment a szobából. Hallgatta, ahogy a léptei végigvisszhangoznak a folyosón. Lenézett, és az alvadt vértől már keményre merevedett pólójába vágott lyukba nyúlt, hogy oltalmazón megsimogassa gyomrát. Ekkor hallotta, hogy a cella ajtaja újra nyílik…

--

Hammond tábornok homlokráncolva, szomorúan hallgatta a CSK-1 jelentését arról, mi történt az általuk Memphisnek nevezett bolygón. A szokásostól eltérve, ezúttal nem az eligazítóban, hanem Jack betegágya mellett gyűltek össze. Janet még ekkor is a Jack oldalán tátogó sebet kezelte.  
- Szeretnék visszamenni, tábornok. Újból megkeressük az erőd bejáratát. Egy jól elhelyezett bomba kivonná az egyenletből – tervezgetett Jack.  
Hammond tábornok a csapat többi tagjára tekintett.  
- Nem maga mondta, hogy nem tudja, mitől estek dr. Jacksonnal együtt abba a verembe? Miért olyan biztos benne, hogy újból megtalálja? Még ha fizikálisan képes is lenne rá…  
- Megtalálom – vágott a szavába Jack, eltökélt arccal. – Képes vagyok rá.  
- Legkevesebb három napos szobafogságot kap a gyengélkedőben – javította ki Janet, nem törődve Jack hálátlan tekintetével, és bekötötte a sebét.  
- Őrnagy, Teal'c, láttak bármit, ami segíthet célba venni az erődöt?  
- Sam csak némán megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem láttam semmit – felelte sztoikusan Teal'c.  
Hammond tábornok leragasztotta a kezében tartott borítékot.  
- Ezt nem engedélyezhetem, míg nem vagyunk biztosak abban, mire célzunk pontosan. Ennyi információ híján ez öngyilkos küldetés, ezredes.  
- Segíthetnének a tok'rák? – vetette fel Sam.  
- Miért nem értesíti az apját, és tudakolja meg tőle? – kérdezte Hammond tábornok.  
Sam felállt, és elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Jack Hammondra emelte tekintetét.  
- Minthogy nem mehetek vissza a bolygóra, mégis mi a fenét kéne tennem, uram? – toporgott feszülten.  
- A parancsom az, hogy pihenjen és gyógyulgasson, és elvárom, hogy teljesítse is – zárta le a témát Hammond tábornok, majd megjegyzett még valamit, miközben indulni készült: – Ezredes, ha ez jelent valamit, én is szeretnék odamenni, és egy nukleáris töltetet pottyantani az ölébe… Még lesz rá alkalma.  
Jack válasz helyett kitartóan meredt egy pontra. Hammond tábornok vigasztalóan veregette meg a vállát, aztán Teal'c felé fordult.  
- Hagyjuk most pihenni.  
Teal'c fejet hajtott a szokásos modorában, majd Hammonddal együtt elvonult.  
- O'Neill ezredes jelentése nem felel meg teljesen a valóságnak – szólalt meg, mikor már maguk mögött hagyták a gyengélkedőt. Hammond tábornok lába földbe gyökerezett meglepetésében. – Valójában nem látta elsülni a harmadik lövést. Daniel Jackson még életben lehet, ha a goa'uld rendelkezik szarkofággal.  
- Úgy gondolja, használta a szarkofágot, hogy feltámassza dr. Jacksont? Honnan tudhatja ezt biztosra, fiam?  
- Ismerem a fajtáját – válaszolta Teal'c rezzenéstelen arccal. – Apophis is ezt akarta tenni velem. Láttam goa'uldokat azelőtt, így tenni a legnagyobb ellenségeikkel. Ha kínozni akarták őket.  
- Akármennyire is irtózom a gondolattól, hogy Daniel Jackson egy goa'uld foglya lehet, jobb az alternatívánál. És egy újabb indok, hogy óvatosan járjunk el, ha erről a Nefrekeptah-ról és az erődjéről van szó.

--

- Uram? – engedte be saját magát Sam Daniel irodájába.  
Jack az asztalnál ücsörgött és minden kisebb-nagyobb műtárgyat, amit egy az övénél hozzáértőbb kéz szórt szét, óvatosan felemelt, és tüzetesen szemügyre vett.  
- Carter – köszöntötte a nőt, fel sem nézve tevékenykedéséből.  
- Sejtettem, hogy itt találom – foglalt helyet mellette Sam. Néhány pillanatig hallgattak, majd Sam törte meg újra a csendet: – Úgy tűnik, igaza volt, uram. Tíz CSK-csapat nem érte el Daniel gyűjteményének tetejét – jegyezte meg egy mosolyt engedve meg magának, majd ő is kézbe vett egy apró tárgyat.  
- Hja – reagált kurtán Jack, majd távolabb lökte székét az asztaltól.  
- Nem az ön hibája, uram – próbálta vigasztalni Sam, de Jack egy nézéssel elhallgattatta, majd nemsokára ő szólalt meg:  
- Tudja, Daniel rám nézett, mielőtt az a szemétláda lelőtte. Nem tudom kiverni a fejemből.  
Sam csendben várta a folytatást.  
- Láttam embereket meghalni, de még sosem találkoztam azelőtt ezzel a tekintettel. Düh, félelem és fájdalom egyszerre, és mégis… egyikre sem hasonlított. Időbe telt, mire rájöttem, mi is volt az, amit láttam… Bűntudat. Tudta, hogy meg fog halni, és az utolsó, amit érzett, bűntudat volt, mert tudta, hogy magamat fogom okolni. – Itt tartott egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet. – És pontosan ez, őrnagy, a különbség Daniel és énköztem.  
- Ön is tudja, hogy Teal'c szerint szarkofágba tették. Még életben lehet.  
- Szóval azt mondja, hogy nem csak meghalni hagytam ott Danielt, hanem újra és újra meghalni? – kérdezte keserűen Jack. – Melyik a rosszabb, Carter?  
- Amíg életben van, van remény a megmentésére.  
- Igen, de hogy kit mentünk meg… – Jack szava elakadt aztán folytatta: – Tudom, milyen fogolynak lenni. Ha megkínoznak. De el sem tudom képzelni, milyen lehet azzal a tudattal meghalni, hogy minden újra kezdődik másnap. Lehet, már sosem kapjuk vissza a mi Danielünket, még ha életben is van – öntötte ki a szívét elcsukló hangon, utána pedig köszönés nélkül otthagyta az irodát.

--

Danielt Nefrekeptah elé hurcolták, és térdre lökték. Remegés futott végig a testén, amikor a jaffák elengedték. Az, hogy nem látták szükségét, hogy megkötözzék, egyáltalán nem boldogította. Tudta, hogy ez az este is csak egyféleképpen érhet véget. Rémülten vette észre, hogy Nefrekeptah az ő pisztolyát veszi elő, amelyet nemrég vettek el tőle.  
- Szokatlan fegyver – méregette a fegyvert a goa'uld, majd szinte rajongó csillogással a szemében, végighúzta az ujját a csövön. – Minek nevezitek?  
Daniel nem látta értelmét eltitkolni az információt előle.  
- Pisztolynak – válaszolta hűvösen, tekintetét a goa'uldra erőltetve.  
- A bolygódon mindenki hord magánál ilyet?  
- Ami azt illeti… túl sokan is.  
Daniel kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát.  
- Képes mozgásképtelenné tenni, de ölni is.  
Nefrekeptah látszólag vaktában lőtt egyet. A nézőközönség riadtan tátotta el a száját a hangos dörrenésre. Daniel megingott, mivel a lövés a combját érte. Elharapott egy kiáltást, és megmarkolta a sebet. „_A pokolba is, ez fájt – gondolta."_ Hideg kúszott fel a testén, és fázni kezdett. Jack sosem hagyta, hogy küldetésre induljon egy teljes tárú karabély nélkül.  
- De ennek is megvannak a maga korlátai. A lövedékek száma igen kevés. – Három lövést eresztett Daniel lábába. Elérte, hogy Daniel felordítson fájdalmában. – Amikor kifogynak, a fegyver használhatatlanná válik. – Még kétszer tüzelt, Daniel vállát és karját találva el. – Mennyi töltet van ebben a fegyverben?  
Daniel felnézett a kínzójára, de alig volt képes megakadályozni, hogy ne zuhanjon össze egy halomba a padlóra. Alig látta már Nefrekeptah-t a fájdalom vörös ködétől, amely rátelepedett az elméjére és a látására.  
- Nem tudom – sziszegte. – De biztosra veszem, hogy ki fogja találni.  
Nefrekeptah még megeresztett egy mosolyt, mielőtt újabb két golyót kilőtt volna, mindkettőt Daniel gyomrába. Daniel egy mély üvöltés kíséretében összeesett és saját magát ölelve vergődött a földön. Nefrekeptah közvetlenül föléje állt, a pisztoly lazán lógott a kezében.  
- Eléggé kegyetlen faj vagytok, ha ilyen fegyvert használtok, amely ekkora kárt tud okozni a testben, és mégis életben hagyja az áldozatot – gúnyolódott.  
Daniel csillagokat látott a kíntól, de az egyik kezével megpróbálta megtámasztani magát, esetlenül matatva valami kapaszkodó után a vértől sikamlós, csúszós padlón. Leplezetlen gyűlölettel nézett Nefrekeptah szemébe, miközben az leadta a végzetes lövést. A közeli találat keresztülszakította Daniel mellét, és felrobbantotta a szívét. Erejét vesztett felsőteste megadta magát, és a padlóra hanyatlott. Daniel nem érezte már az utolsó lövések fájdalmát, amelyeket Nefrekeptah még a testébe eresztett.  
- Túl gyors vagy, taur'i – közölte a goa'uld tulajdonképpen saját magával, majd Daniel testét kivonszolták a teremből. – Túl gyorsan halsz meg.

--

Daniel teste megremegett, majd újból felébredt. Ezúttal saját erejéből kászálódott ki a szarkofágból. Az első nap megismert látogatója betartotta a szavát, és minden egyes alkalommal visszatért, hogy jelen legyen Daniel ébredéseinél, és kisegítse a szarkofágból. És minden egyes beszélgetés alkalmával Thoth Könyvénél lyukadtak ki. Daniel arra gyanakodott, hogy talán ez is Nefrekeptah kínzásának része, még ha a legkevésbé fájdalmas is. De ma, a szokásostól eltérően, a férfi nem várt rá. A két jaffa, akik már állandó társaivá nőttek, némán cibálta be a cellájába.  
_„Csak nem hiányzik a társasága? – kérdezte saját magától csodálkozva. Fáradtan ült le, fejét kezeibe temette. – Ezt nem hiszem el. – Körülnézve látta, hogy mint mindig, most is ellátták étellel és itallal. Remegő kézzel töltött magának vizet, és megpróbálta elnyomni a legutóbbi Nefrekeptah-tól elszenvedett halálának emlékképeit a fejében. – A jelenléte legalább megakadályozná, hogy az elmúlt estére emlékezzek, és elterelné a figyelmemet arról, mi vár rám, ha a jaffák újból értem jönnek – állapította meg magában."_  
A ruhái rongyos cafatokban lógtak rajta. Daniel vetett egy pillantást rájuk, aztán leszaggatta magáról a megmaradt darabokat, és a sarokba hajította őket, amíg végül nem maradt más rajta, csak a boxer alsója. Majd elfordult a rongyoktól, hogy ne is lássa az elmúlt éjszakák rémisztő mementóit.  
- Hallgatnom kellett volna rád, Jack – mondta ki hangosan.  
Végül miért nem tette? Tudta jól, hogy annak ellenére, hogy rengetegszer nem támogatta Jacket, ő mégis mindig jó szívvel viseltetett iránta, mindent megtett érte. Például, mindannyiszor megpróbálta megmenteni. Daniel minden kétség nélkül tudta, hogy nem volt olyan pillanat, hogy Jack ne vigyázott volna rá, gondoskodva arról, hogy élve hazaviszi. Persze, voltak olyan alkalmak, amikor az események kicsúsztak az irányítása alól. És néha pont Daniel volt ennek az oka. Bűntudat rohamozta meg, amikor arra gondolt, hogy Jack – és a csapat többi tagja – min mehet most keresztül. Azt hiszik, meghalt – már megint. És Jack azt hiszi, ő a hibás – már megint. Amikor mindenért egyedül csak saját magát okolhatja.  
- Ki az a Jack?  
A hang az ajtóból jött. Az ember, aki az elmúlt napokban már annyiszor segített neki, az ajtókeretnek támaszkodva szemlélte. Daniel elgondolkodott, vajon mennyi ideje ácsoroghatott már ott.  
- Szóval visszatértél – üdvözölte Daniel. – Megható a törődésed.  
- Szórakoztatónak talállak – mosolygott a férfi, majd Daniel mellé kuporodott, miközben egy jaffa becsukta utána az ajtót.  
- Tényleg? Az esti műsor nem elég?  
- Tudom, hogy nem hiszed el, taur'i, de nem lelem örömömet abban, ami veled történik – rázta meg a fejét, miközben egy tálca ennivalót nyújtott Daniel felé, aki egy legyintéssel visszautasította, továbbra is kitartóan meredve a serlegében levő vízre.  
_„Szeretném elhinni – gondolta. – Szeretném hinni, hogy valaki… akárki… törődik velem ezen a helyen. Minek nevezné ezt Jack? Jó zsaru/rossz zsaru? Ők is tudják, hogy szeretnél valakit, aki kedves hozzád, aki egy csipetnyi szánalommal tud neked szolgálni. Hogy megbízz benne, kitárulkozz előtte."_  
Töprengő arccal figyelte a férfit, aki újra megszólalt, ezúttal a kint ácsorgó jaffához beszélve:  
- Hozz neki ruhát és vizet, hogy megmosakodhasson.  
Daniel meglepve tapasztalta, hogy kérdés nélkül teljesítik a parancsát, és még tisztelettudóan bólintottak is, mielőtt nekifogtak volna. Nem telt bele sok idő, és egy rend tiszta ruha, és mosdótál is került Daniel elé, illetve régi ruhái maradványait elvitték.  
- Ez a Jack az, akivel jöttél? – ismételte meg a kérdést az istápolója, miközben a lavór felé mutatott.  
Daniel fáradtan merítette a kezét a hűs vízbe, és az arcába csapott egy maroknyi mennyiséget. Újra emlékezett rá, milyen jó érzés is tiszta lenni, lemosni legalább egy keveset a testét tarkító vérfoltokból.  
- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – nyúzta tovább ismeretlen segítője, miután Daniel befejezte a mosdást, és felöltözött új ruhájába.  
- Köszönöm a ruhát és a vizet – tért ki a válasz elől Daniel.  
A férfi sóhajtott egyet Daniel makacsságán, de nem erőltette tovább a témát.  
- Sokat kockáztattatok azzal, hogy eljöttetek megkeresni Thoth Könyvét. Kíváncsi lennék, miért gondoltátok, hogy segít legyőzni a goa'uldokat? – váltott témát, tulajdonképpen visszatérve ahhoz, amelyet már annyiszor hozott fel.  
- Ismernetek kéne a saját mitológiátokat. Úgy tartják, hogy felfedi az istenek titkait – magyarázta Daniel. – Vagy, ahogy egy barátom mondaná, hamis istenek titkait. – Mosolyogva vette észre, hogy látogatója arcán ráncok jelentek meg. – Kell lennie benne valaminek, amivel harcolhatunk a háborúnkban. Ellenetek.  
- Tévedsz, taur'i – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – A goa'uldokat csak egy módon lehet megállítani. Ha a testvérfajuk, a Tok'ra legyőzi őket, és helyreállítja az egyensúlyt.  
- A Tok'ra? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Daniel. – Nem ismerem őket. A haverjaid? – folytatta a színlelést közönyösen. _„A mindenit, ez egész jóra sikerült – gondolta."_  
- A Tok'ra a goa'uldok legyőzésének legjobb esélye. De a számuk túl kevés.  
- Miért mondod el ezt nekem? – csodálkozott Daniel. – Nem ismerek egy tok'rát sem – hazudta.  
- Szerintem igen – vetette ellen a társasága, tekintetét Daniel szemébe fúrva. – Ennek ellenére megértem, hogy meg kell őket védened.  
_„Szóval erre megy ki a játék… Tudják, ki vagyok. Tudják, hogy a tok'rák szövetségesei vagyunk. Információt akarnak kicsikarni belőlem, odavezetni őket egyhez, utat nyitva a soraik előtt."_ Összeszűkült szemekkel méregette gondozóját.  
- Minek ez a sok kérdés? Ez a nagy érdeklődés Thoth Könyve iránt? Egyáltalán miért érdekel?  
- Túl kíváncsi vagyok… Ilyen a természetem, azt hiszem. Aligha ítélhetsz el ezért. Téged is a kíváncsiság hozott ide.  
- Azért az egy kicsit több volt ostoba kíváncsiságnál! – kapta fel a vizet Daniel. – Azért jöttem, mert le akarom győzni a goa'uldokat, és felszabadítani a népeket, akiket rabszolgasorba taszítotok.  
- Ez igazán nemes cél – bólintott elismerően a férfi, majd felállt, de nyugodt maradt, miközben Daniel kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.  
- Vagy te magad is goa'uld vagy, vagy egy hűséges szolgájuk. Szóval minek is törődsz az én nemes céljaimmal? – borult ki Daniel. – Nem emlékszem egyre se az összes felüdítő beszélgetésünk közül, amelyik során ténylegesen felfedted volna előttem, hogy ki vagy.  
- Hogy ki vagyok? – nézett az alak mosolyogva Danielre. – Azt még Nefrekeptah sem tudja. A valódi kilétemet az udvar összes goa'uldja előtt homály fedi.  
- És előttem is – tette hozzá Daniel. – Kifejtenéd, kérlek?  
- Az vagyok, aki segíthet megtalálni a válaszaidat – felelte az idegen titokzatosan.  
- Ki vagy te?  
- Én vagyok Thoth – hangzott a felelet, és ez alkalommal, elsőként goa'uld visszhanggal.  
Daniel hitetlenkedve hajtotta hátra a fejét, amely a falnak ütközött.  
- Te vagy… Thoth?  
- Igen – válaszolta tömören a férfi, miközben körbe-körbe járkált a cellában.  
- Hát persze. – Daniel kihörpintette az utolsó kortyot a pohárból, és letette a földre a poharat. – Te Thoth vagy, én meg Apolló. Örvendek a találkozásnak.  
Thoth egy pillanatig némán bámult rá.  
- Nem hiszel nekem.  
- Nem – vakarta meg a szemhéját Daniel.  
- Nem vetted még észre, hogy az összes goa'uld közül, akiket láttál, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ténylegesen öregedett? – közeledett a férfi.  
Daniel elgondolkodva vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
- De… már gondolkoztam rajta.  
- Egy ideje már nem használom a szarkofágot arra, hogy meghosszabbítsam a gazdatestem életét. Kiveszi a fényt testből.  
- A lelket… - bólintott Daniel. – Tudom.  
- A gazdatestem öregedik és haldoklik.  
- Akkor keress másikat – javasolta Daniel. – Ezt teszik a goa'uldok. Újból meghosszabbítjátok az életeteket.  
- Nem kényszeríthetek még egyszer senkit gazdatestemmé. Már látom, hogy a goa'uldok módszere gonosz. Udvarról udvarra vándoroltam, megfigyelve őket, de egyik sem látta így a dolgot. Nem tudtam megértetni velük.  
- Örülök, hogy egyet értünk.  
- Hallottam, hogy a tok'rák még léteznek. Ők a kulcs a goa'uldok megfékezéséhez. Abban reménykedtem, hogy megtalálom a tok'rákat, mielőtt legyengülök, de lehet, már nincs elég időm.  
Daniel halkan felnevetett.  
- Szóval erről szól az egész? Azt akarod, hogy elvigyelek a tok'rákhoz? Miért kéne bíznom benned? Még ha ismerném is őket, ha el is vinnélek hozzájuk, megtizedelnéd őket, helyrehozhatatlanul meggyengítenéd őket.  
- Az igazat mondom.  
- Akkor se segítenék, ha tudnék – jelentette ki Daniel.  
A férfi sóhajtott egyet.  
- Igazából nem is hittem, hogy segítesz nekem. Nincs okod, bízni bennem. Pedig igazat beszélek. – Hátrébb húzódott, mert újra Danielért jöttek a jaffák. – Gondolkozz azon, amit mondtam.  
- Az idődet pazarolod – figyelmeztette Daniel, miközben kivonszolták a cellából.  
- Ó, én nem hinném – felelte sejtelmesen Thoth, végignézve, ahogy Danielt elviszik.

--

Az udvartartás kissé unottan várta az előadás kezdetét. Már Nefrekeptah sem lelkesedett annyira Daniel jelenlétéért. Kezdett belefáradni a taur'i férfi pimasz, nemtörődöm viselkedésébe, és mégis, minden egyes este előhozatta. Minden egyes alkalommal reménykedve abban, hogy ezúttal majd könyörög a végső halálért, amely véget vethetne örökös kínszenvedésének. Ma éjjel, bízva némi változatosságban, úgy döntött, a teste helyett Daniel lelkére kíván ütést mérni.  
- A Taur'i a felelős sokunk haláláért – kezdett bele a műsorba, a trónjáról le sem szállva. – Ra. Seth. Sokhar. Amaunet. Cronus. Még olyat is hallottam, hogy Herur'ur is a Taur'i mesterkedésének köszönheti végleges bukását.  
- Hathort ki ne hagyja – tette hozzá Daniel.  
- Hathor – ismételte Nefrekeptah. – Vajon mit szólna hozzá, hogy a „Kedvese" még életben van?  
Daniel igyekezett elhessegetni a gondolatot, már így is elég rosszul érezte magát.  
- De vajon hánynak a haláláért vagy felelős a saját népedből? – folytatta a gúnyűzést Nefrekeptah. – Vajon hányan lennének még életben, ha te nem nyitottad volna meg a Csillagkaput a világod számára? – Mivel Daniel nem válaszolt, felállt, és közelebb ment hozzá. – Hát azt hitted, véletlen volt, hogy Apophis Shar'et és Skaarat rabolta el Abydosról? Tudd meg, semmit sem teszünk céltalanul. Habár a mi kezünktől, mégis miattad szenvedtek.  
Daniel az ajkába harapott, hogy türtőztetni tudja magát.  
- A feleséged ma is élne, ha te nem lennél – gyötörte tovább Nefrekeptah.  
Ezt Daniel már nem tudta annyiban hagyni:  
- Legalább megízlelte a szabadságot, mielőtt meghalt.  
- Azt hiszed, egy apró korty a szabadságból, a rövid idő, amíg a feleséged lehetett, jóváteszi a szenvedést, amelyet Amaunet gazdatesteként átélt? – nevetett Nefrekeptah. – Mennyit átkozhatta a neved a kínokért – csóválta a fejét.  
- Nincs még itt az ideje, hogy megölj? – préselte ki magából Daniel. – Csak mert a halálra csúfolás nem fog beválni.  
Nefrekeptah arcára egyszerre ült ki a mély megvetés, és a hirtelen harag. Kikapott egy botfegyvert az egyik őrének a kezéből, és célzott. Tekintete találkozott Danielével, aki várta, hogy a lövés eltalálja.  
Nem kellett soká várnia.  
Thoth nézte, ahogy Daniel mellét szétrobbantja a találat, és a teste összeroskad. Amikor a jaffák kihurcolták Danielt a csarnokból, aggodalomtól ráncolt homlokkal követte őket.  
Egy udvaronc a terem másik végében elgondolkodva vette észre ezt, majd visszavonult egy kisebb szobába.

--

Daniel láthatóan remegő kezekkel fogadta el a magát Thothnak nevező férfi jobbját, és kimászott a szarkofágból. Hagyta, hogy a segítője visszatámogassa a cellába, mivel nagyon gyöngének érezte magát. Meglepve vette észre, hogy ma a jaffák nem kísérik őket. Megbotlott a küszöbben, de érezte a megnyugtatóan biztos kezet a vállai köré kulcsolódni.  
- Miért törődsz velem? – kérdezte.  
A falnak döntötte a hátát, és ülőhelyzetbe huppant. Nyakát tornáztatta, és a halántékát masszírozta. Thoth csendesen becsukta a cella ajtaját, és töltött Danielnek egy pohár vizet.  
- Elfeledteti velem a saját, egyre közelgő halálomat, ha segítek neked – felelte Thoth, átnyújtva a serleget.  
- Haldokolsz, és mégsem használod a szarkofágot? Hogy mennyire goa'uldtalan ez tőled – jegyezte meg Daniel száraz humorral.  
- Egyébként sem lenne már sok értelme – sóhajtott Thoth. – A gazdatestem túl gyenge.  
- És ennek ellenére sem váltasz gazdatestet.  
- Kényszerűt nem. A tok'rák nem kényszerítenek senkit gazdatestté, és én sem tehetem.  
- Miért nem tudtál kapcsolatba lépni magad a tok'rákkal? – faggatta tovább Daniel.  
- Próbáltam, mindeddig eredménytelenül. Újra a keresésükre indulnék, de már nem élnék túl még egy utat. Gazdatest nélkül nem.  
- Figyelj – szólt Daniel –, én nem tudlak eljuttatni a tok'rákhoz. Az idődet pazarolod.  
- Talán csak kedvelem a társaságodat – mosolygott Thoth. – Van más lehetőség is – vette komolyra a szót. – Nefrekeptah többé nem kínozna halálra.  
- Nos, egy alternatívának örülnék – ismerte be Daniel elcsigázottan.  
- Kérhetnélek gazdatestnek – bökte ki Thoth.  
Daniel ijedten kúszott távolabb Thoth-tól.  
- Nem! – csattant fel. – Én soha… A halálnál is van rosszabb.  
- Biztos vagy benne? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Thoth, miközben felállt. Két jaffa megjelent a cellában, és lábra állították Danielt.  
- Igen – vágta rá Daniel, miközben kivonszolták a szobából.

--

- Szóval, mire jutottál vele? – kérdezte Nefrekeptah, egy pohár bort töltve vendégének.  
Thoth elfogadta a serleget a kezéből.  
- Igazat mondott, valóban Thoth Könyvét jött megkeresni. Úgy hiszi, hatalmat ad a birtoklója kezébe, hogy legyőzze a goa'uldokat – hörpintett egy kortyot az italból.  
- Az áruló Thoth könyvének nincs hatalma felettünk – nevetett Nefrekeptah. – Ostoba volt, hogy magának kívánta.  
- Nem ő az első, és feltehetően nem is az utolsó.  
- Mind bolondok, akik elhiszik a régi mítoszt. – Nefrekeptah tekintetét mélyen Toth-éba fúrta. – Látogasd továbbra is. Rendelkezhet még információkkal, amelyek hasznosak lehetnek a számunkra.  
Thoth egyetértően bólintott, majd távozni készült. Nefrekeptah elkapta a kezét, és megállította.  
- Nathren, öregem, a gazdatested gyengül. Miért nem választasz másikat?  
- Nem találtam még méltót hozzám. Még várok.  
- Csak ne várj vele túl sokáig – figyelmeztette aggódó tekintettel Nefrekeptah. – Hiányoznának a tanácsaid.  
- Majd megfontolom – mosolyodott el Thoth, majd elhagyta a termet.

--

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad.

Egy szót sem tudtok kiszedni belőlem…

Kérlek, írj egy review-t (regisztráció nem szükséges), sőt a véleményedet e-mailben is megírhatod, vagy akár az Abydos Gate fórumára is (link a profilban). Kíváncsian várom! És ha teheted, mindenképpen írj! Jót, rosszat, nem számít, de jó érzés tudni, hogy elolvasta valaki!


End file.
